The Candidate of Veelas!
by EkiraTamer149
Summary: A boy is threaten to be killed by a new form of VICTIM, but why? ALSO- It has been three years, and the Candidates are chosen to pilot a Ingrid *NEW~What lies ahead in the next Curriculum!* !
1. Proluge

** The Candidate of Veelas!**  
  
  
Dis.: I dont own Pilot Candidate/Candidate For Goddess/Megami Kouhosei. I dont own Zero, Clay, Kizna, or any other of The Candidates.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
_Prologue _  
  
It has been 3 years since the Candidates were last chosen. After years of Training, of hard work and the need to become pilots, is finally over. Now that the Candidates have finished there training, it is time for Five New Pilots to be chosen to Pilot The Goddesses. Now the last test has come, to choose the top 10 Candidates, Wartlliam Force, Sure La Card, Yoshino Sakaragi, Aracd Narocke, Erts Cuore, Roose Sawamura, Yamagi Kushida, Hiead Gner, Zero Enna, and Clay Cliff Fortran, to be tested to or to not Pilot, The Goddesses.  
  
First Comes A Quiz:   
Wartlliam : 97 %  
Sure La : 96 %  
Yoshino : 96 %  
Aracd : 97 %  
Erts : 100%  
Roose : 95 %  
Yamagi : 96 %  
Hiead : 100 %  
Clay : 100 %  
Zero : 90 %  
  
" You idiot! You got the lowest score of them all!! You MIGHT have just destroyed MY chance of being part of The Goddess team!" Kizna yelled at Zero.   
"YOUR chance, what about MY chance of being a Pilot!?" Zero yelled, then said with high confidence. "Besides, I know I will do better on the next little test. This test has to do with how well you can do with an Ingrid. Plus, you'll be part of this one to." He exclaimed.   
Kizna sighs loudly, stressed about the test, and not liking the way it is going so far, while Hiead looks at the two argue, thinking of how stupid they look when they fight....  
  
  
Next is The Battle:  
Wartlliam : 94%  
Sure La : 94%  
Yoshino : 94 %  
Aracd : 94 %  
Erts : 100 %  
Roose : 96 %  
Yamagi : 95 %  
Hiead : 99.9 %  
Clay : 87.1 %  
Zero : 100 %  
  
"Oh no.... not good...." Clay expresses while pushing his glasses up to his nose like he always does when he has a bad feeling in his stomach.  
"Clay....ummmm.... well, look on the bright side, we might have got even lower if it wasn't for me...." Saki sais while slapping him in the back.   
Oh no, here she goes again......   
  
Last is the Judgment by the Present Goddess Pilots and The Leader/Instructor: Azuma Hijikata.  
  
Then, after question after question to each Candidate, and One hour of Discussion, It was time for the announcement of the Five Pilots that will be chosen.  
  
The Ten Candidates sat in three different rows, all of them ready for the announcement. There were reporters all across the galaxy there along with other people to here the names of their new saviors.   
  
Azuma stood up in front of the crowd, cleared his throat, stomped on the cigarette he had in his mouth at the time, and spoke.  
  
"After a long Discussion with the Pilots, and reviewing the percentages of every test we threw at these Candidates, we have come to the conclusion of which Five of these Ten Candidates and Candidate Repairers will become Pilots and Pilot Repairers.  
"After there names are called we have a special medal of honor that, these Five present Pilots will give to The New Chosen Pilots.   
  
"The New Pilot and Pilot Repairer of Ingrid Luhma Klein, which was Piloted by Ernest Cuore and Repaired by Tune Young, will now be Piloted by Erts Cuore and be Repaired by Rome Lotte."   
  
A big cheer broke out among the crowd, while Erts and Rome went up to claim the metal. Rome had a big smile upon her face, but Erts face expression was totally blank and sad looking.   
  
"Sadly though, Ernest Cuore will not be able to give his regards to Erts, for he died 2 years ago, so I will award Erts and his partner The Metal Of Honor." Azuma handed him the metal, and Erts and Rome went back to there seat. Everyone cheered loudly, all for except Hiead, who was to preoccupied for the ceremony to be over, and claim his prize of being a Pilot, thinking that he would.   
  
"The New Pilot and Pilot Repairer for Ingrid Tellia Kallisto, which was Piloted by Yu Hikura and Repaired by Kazuhi Hikura, will now be Piloted by Roose Sawamura and Repaired by Wrecka Toesing."   
  
Once again, the crowd cheered as Roose and Wrecka, both with a shocked faces, walk up to Yu, who puts the metal around Roose's neck. Still shocked, Roose trips on his way back to his seat twice and tries different positions on sitting down in his chair every few seconds to get comfortable.   
  
"Next, for Ingrid Agui Keameia, which was Piloted by Rioroute Vilgyna and Repaired by Phil Phleira Deed, will now be Piloted by Clay Cliff Fortran and Repaired by Saki Mimori."  
  
Again, the crowd cheered as Saki rushed up there as fast as she ever could, and Clay walking slowly up to Rio trying to make sure not to trip as much as Roose.  
  
"For Ingrid Eeva Leena, which was once Piloted by Gareas Elidd, and Repaired by Leena Fujimura, will now be Piloted by Hiead Gner and Repaired by Ikhny Allecto."  
  
Zero watched as Hiead, walking up to Gareas so calmly as if nothing happened and Ikhny following him with her head down like always.  
"This is it..." thought Zero "The last Ingrid."  
Both Zero and Kizna sat up straight, very nervous. If they were not called for this Goddess, then all there hard work of becoming a Pilot and a Repairer would have just been a waste. But Zero was more nervous then Kizna, for this Ingrid was the one Ingrid he wanted to Pilot all his life.  
  
"And last, but certainly not least, Ingrid Ernn Laties, The White Goddess, once Piloted AND Repaired by Teela Zain Elmes.." Zero looked at Teela, the Pilot of The White Goddess for the first time. She had long blue hair, and magical green eyes. Zero couldn't believe that Ernn Laties was Piloted by a girl that was his age.  
  
"Will now be Piloted by...." Here it comes...... "Zero Enna and Repaired by...." but Azuma didn't have to finish because immediately Kinza and Zero both leaped out and yelled "WE DID IT!!!"   
The three words echoed all across the room, and immediately everyone started to laugh. The two partners looked at each other and both started to chuckle a little, and both very embarrassed.   
  
Azuma looked at both of them very sterned. "Im sure you can tell us what you two did after you claim your prize." Zero and Kinza both headed toward Teela. She pulled out the medal, put it around Zeros neck, and whispered in his ear "Good Luck.".....Then gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Roose then yells out "So Zero, when's the wedding?" Again the crowd started laughing. Hiead just looks at him "Pathentic." Instead of a comeback, Zero starts blushing all over.   
After a little more laughing they give a big clap for Zero and Kinza.  
  
"Congratulations Pilots." Azuma whispers, while taking out a new cigarette and lighting it, with a small smile on his face. "Congratulations."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Next time....   
After about a month since the 5 new pilots were chosen, a new form of VICTIM aproach Zion. It captures a young boy and threatens to kill him. The New Pilots try to save him, but it seems unlikely. CURRICULUM 00 : Chosen   
  
With those with wings, fly to your dreams....  _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. CURRICULUM 00:Chosen

** The Candidate Of Veelas!  
CURRICULUM 00 : Chosen  
  
A/N: Hey guys, here is CHAPTER 1 to The Candidate Of Veelas! Yes, you heard me, Chapter 1, the last one was just the Proluge to the story, to show how the Candidates became Pilots. Thank you for the reviews! Now, on with the show!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_CURRICULUM 00: Chosen   
  
_** War. The one word that could describe Zion. Pure War. It wasnt fair... it wasnt fair. Family..no. Friends...no. Happiness....never. Joy...afraid not. Hope....one. There was one Hope. Just one. That one Hope, was laying on the cold hard ground in a most un-friendly neighborhood. Alone. All Alone.  
  
Life was gone for him. Life seemed to end for him. People pitied him.   
  
"Silly Dreams" they would say. No, they werent silly. He new they werent silly. They were real. They had to be real. They just had to be. These Dreams were the only things that kept him alive. Those "silly dreams" were the only things that kept the Hope alive.   
  
Every night he would escape from the prison (his orphange) and stay in the only place he could really remmember when he was young.  
  
The North Park.  
  
He would remmember the Love. The Happiness. The Joy....which was no more. He would smile at the memories. Sometimes laugh. You see, this boy was different. Sure he would wish that it was back to how it used to be. The Love, The Happiness, the Joy..... But instead of having to weep for those days to come back like everyone else did, he would actually see them in his head, in fact, it seemed so clearly, it felt like it was still there..... and it was. It really was.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All Pilots report to code area A79465, we have a Report of Class C VICTIM upon arival!"   
  
"Thank you Erts. Zero, EX level up to 56%, Oxygen level at full max. Fighting weapons responce 100%. All Systems go." said Ria's friend and partner, Kizna.  
  
"Hiead, Oxygon level at full max, figh...fighting weapons..good... and EX level 78%.." Ikney Allecto stutters. She always got nervous when it came to the battles. She would stutter and start to swet. Hiead would usally, after the fight would take her to the side, push her against the wall, and tell her how lazy, and weak she was whenever she messed up, or didnt do anything wrong at all.  
  
Hiead was impatient with her and told her in a yelling voice to "Just Shut Up, and Launch." She nodded, shakily saying all systems go and pushing a few buttons to launch Eeva Leena with the others. It wasnt fair, why couldnt she be like the other Repairers. After launching the Goddess, she put down her head and looked at the floor like she always did when Hiead would put her down.  
  
As they arrived to the colony, a sworm of VICTIM could be seen, beside them was what looked like the Leader of the Group.   
  
"Ok guys, lets get the VICTIM!...." Zero Enna concluded.   
  
"Zero, we cant just sworm after the VICTIM, we have to have a plan first." Clay Fortran replied, while pushing up his glass with his middle finger.  
  
"Clay, we dont have time, come on! Lets just.." But before Zero could finish, he soon relized that Hiead was all ready fighting the VICTIM with out the others. Immeditaly Zero Enna's anger grew.  
  
"Hiead, you little...." was the last thing Clay could here while Zero flew as fast as he had ever seen him go (A/N That IS Zero's EX, just to reminde you ^_^ lol). He always hated it when Hiead was ahead of him....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Its VICTIM!" a man yelled with fear. It was true. A VICTIM had actually gotten to Zion. Undetected by G.O.A or G.I.S.   
  
But...was it realy VICTIM? No, it couldnt be. It was not the size of a horrible monster like the rest of VICTIM. It was...human size.   
  
People all over ran in fear of the dark figure that flew down to the ground. It was frightning. The VICTIM had long dark wings on its back with dark clothing and a hidieous face, looking like one of satens demons.   
  
Then slowly the VICTIM started to walk about the crowd that was running in fear. However the VICTIM wasnt looking at them. He was looking at one person, and one person only. Slowly the VICTIM walked toward the stiff figure. The human did not move. He just stood there looking at the VICTIM, waiting for him to come...to come and destroy him  
  
There was the VICTIM, looking the boy straight in the eye. Grinning.   
  
"Are you the boy of Hope." it wasnt a question, it was more like the VICTIM all ready new the answer.   
  
The boy said nothing. Not a stutter.   
  
The VICTIM went behind the boy and grabbed his two arms in a cuff. He flew in the air, while the people gaped in aww, and screams, seeing the VICTIM taking the boy higher.   
  
He released the boy from his grip and held out the boy for all of Zion to see.   
  
"Let me prove to all of you that VICTIM will rule, no goddess will stop us. Never again.. I WILL BE SACRIFICING THIS BOY, AS PROOF THAT VICTIM WILL TAKE OVER!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Had he heard right. Yes he had. Erts did hear screams of terror at Zion. Could it be...VICTIM? No, impossible, VICTIM cant just be un-detected by G.I.S. And yet...he could hear the screams. He had to tell the others.   
He jumped out of bed, and ran to the Emergency Signal. Hopefully he wasnt wrong on this one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Look, its the goddeses!" yelled a woman. Before the VICTIM could turn around he had all ready was hit by a beam of light from The White Goddess.   
  
"Wow, a VICTIM with wings...and its...small?...interesting.." said Clay while again pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.   
  
Hiead looked at the VICTIM. He had never seen anything like... what the?  
  
"Enna you Idiot! It has a boy in his hands!" yelled Hiead.  
  
Oh My God.... Hiead was right.   
  
The boy was floating in space...with no oxegon.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There he was, floating, into nothingness. Into Darkness. He couldnt see anything, nor hear anything. He was again alone. Then a gasp of air. He could feel the Oxegon in his lungs. He couldnt see so clearly though. But then his vision started to focus....and what he saw suprised him.   
  
He saw a machine...an Ingrid. He relized he was in a ball. A round one. And the Ingrid was holding him. It was an amazing feeling. He felt comfort in the arms of this machine. He smiled. He liked this feeling. He wanted it to last forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A memory appeared in his mind. This happened before....it happened to him. He remmembered how The White Goddess saved him from VICTIM in his colony. Every moment that took place here at this moment...was the exact thing that happened to him. He couldnt believe it.   
  
Finally Roose spoke up. "Ummmm, guys, how about we go back to G.I.S, then take the boy to the Hospital Win...." he was cut off. The exact VICTIM that captured the boy was back, heading for Zero and the boy. It grew. It was the normal size of a real VICTIM now, it was a giant.   
  
Zero was about to blow it a blast when he relized he had the boy in his hand. He couldnt fight.  
  
Immeditaly The Other Goddesses were coming toward the VICTIM, but they were to far away.By the time they would get to it, it would be to late.   
  
They were hopeless. VICTIM was going to destroy them both.   
  
"No....it cant end this way." Zero stuttered. "I wont let it happen this way...not again."  
  
Zero had one choice, and one choice only.   
  
"Kizna....open the hatch door to Ernn Laties..right now."  
  
"But Zero...."  
  
"Do it KIZNA!"  
  
She had to listen to her partner. Please dont let him die. "Hatch door opening...Zero."  
  
Immeditaly the hatch door opened.  
  
With a sharp yell Zero pushed with all his might...and threw the boy inside the Ingrid along with himself, as the doors closed shut just in time as the VICTIM hit the White Goddess. The boy was safe. The boy was ok. The boy was in pain. The Goddess excepted him. She excepted them as one.   
  
*****  
  
Teela watched all that was happening. Seeing everything. "Hope has arrived."   
  
"Dont be so sure of that Nike. Not all is what it seems." the voice said. It was next to her. Watching as she watched.   
  
"You cant be so sure."  
  
"But I am." she said.  
  
She smiled one of her mysteries smiles.   
  
"This is NOT over Nike....Ill promise you that." the voice said in anger. It dissapeared. She heard not a word from it again.  
  
"Mabey it is...mabey it isnt... Laties, I think that Ria might need your help now."  
  
"Yes sister." another voice said in her head, and was silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Next Time :   
He is alone, and in parrel. The VICTIM is fighting hard, and he is alone. He is hurt and there seems to be no hope. But there is always Hope.... Hope will come. CURRICULUM 01: A Chance of Hope  
  
With those with wings, fly to your Dreams..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** A/N : Ok, i re-did this chapter just to the end. Along with that, i fixed my spelling mistakes. ^ _ ^**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Curriculum 01:A Chance for Hope

**The Candidate of Veelas!  
Curriculum 01  
  
A/N- Well, here I am, sorry for the long wait. Many thanks to GideonRynn, who kinda helped me for a future event that will happen ^_^ if you have not read her story, DO IT NOW! Its called Towryk's Eyes, its very good, glad she updated!!!!  
Anyway, on wit hthe chapter, and please REVIEW!!!!  
  
Dis.- Well, ummmmm, you know.....  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**_Curriculum 01: A Chance of Hope  
  
  
_"WHAT!?" there was a sharp yell that scurried around the hall of G.I.S. Instuctor number 01 of G.I.S.  
  
"Please sir...calm down, I am 110% sure that Zero is fine. He is an expert and im sure will make it alive..." said a worried but high hoped Kizna. Of course though, you could tell immeditaly she was lieing on how Zero would be able to handle the pressure that has been put upon his shoulders.   
  
"110%! Young lady, we need more then 110% for that baka of a partner of yours to make it!!" Zeldro Dreezelo said with rage.  
  
Kizna was now very mad. Ever since they started here to become Pilots, all the Instuctors were always calling the repairers "Young Ladies" My God, they were NOT young ladies, they were 18 for crying out loud, and secong off, NONE of them were very hopeful of any of the pilots and repairers.   
  
*Dont yell, yelling only makes it worse* (AN- Im doing thoughts with *) Through gliched teeth, she slowly said "Zero...Will....Be...Alright." Good, she didnt yell, one point for Kizna. The Instuctor was about to protest, then sighed, and told her to get back to her post. She slowly walked back to the hanger, cursing under her breath.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
He was laying on a very hard floor, and could hear faint noises. He could feel the pain that was across his body, but it had slowly ceased. He opened his eyes to studied his surroundings. He saw complete darkness and felt nothing at all, except for a smooth cloth that his head was laying upon. He looked at the cloth and saw all sorts of desines and markings, then looked up....and saw sombodys head. He slowly got up and studied the boys face.   
The boy had his eyes closed and his hair was sticking out everywhere. He looked as if he had been asleep for all his life. If the boy didnt know better, he would have immeditaly classified the boy as a prince. (AN- No its not the mini-me of Clay lol)   
Something then woke him up form his thoughts with a a hit on his head. Two hits. He looked up and saw two devises surrounding his head, taht cept going around and around, like they were playing ring around the rosy. The they stopped and a light filled the small little space. He could hear voice from above.   
"CLASSIFICATON CONFIRMED, PILOT 01 COMPLETE."  
Then the boys legs immeditaly fell to the floor, as if he gained 85 pounds of weight. He felt sick. Then it subsided, and everything was still. Silence.   
Then he felt something touch his back. He turned, and found a white peice of long hair., taht was dangling from above. Then another, and another, and another. He looked up, and saw a women falling, or flying down toward him. She landed softly and glowed a pale white. She grabbed his hands and stood there silently, the two looking at each other, eye to eye.   
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The VICTIM was being fought by Hiead and the other goddesses. Their strategy, to keep VICTIM away from Ernn Laties.   
  
Clay: Erts, use the 3twoL strategy I gave you, it should work nicely.   
  
Erts: Will do.   
  
Erts soon disappeared, confusing the VICTIM ,the reappeared and striked him with blast of energy.   
  
Suddenly a buzz came over Hiead's monitor inside his Ingrid. It was Azuma.  
  
Hiead: What the h*** do you want.  
  
Azuma: Shut up Pilot, and listen up, let the three other Pilots take care of the VICTIM, I need you to get the kid out of Enna's Ingrid.  
  
Hiead: Why not let Enna do it himself.  
  
Azuma: He is not answering to any of the messages we have sent him.   
  
Hiead: Why me.  
  
Azuma: Hey, I dont want none of that crap, hes your team mate, help him out. That is all from GOA and GIS.  
  
Then screen went blake, and Hiead went silent. He scolded, thinking that he didnt need to be Enna's big brother, and quickly flew over to Zero's Ingrid.  
  
He put on his suit to help him breath, and was out of his Ingrid. He had two devises in his hand, and stuck it to the Ingrids breasts. Slowly it opened up....   
  
He reached in with his hand, and felt nothing. Then he felt an arm. He pulled... and a boy with black hair came out. There was a bubble around the two, to keep them alive.  
  
*Stuiped Child* Hiead thought through out his head. Then another head appeared. It was Rei.   
  
"Why did you not answer." Hiead said with the boy in his hands.   
  
Zero's face was blank, he blinked a few times and repiliead. "I dont know"  
  
Hiead sighed and called Zero an idiot, and went in his Ingrid with the boy laying in the bubble that was still around him. Fast as he could, Hiead went off, and saw that the VICTIM that they where fighting had been stabbed....badly, and was quite. Another one down. He skipped this thought, and hurried to GIS, while the boy with black hair, layed in the circle that surrounded him. Asleep.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**_Thank god, chapter two done. Yeah yeah, i know, confusing, but it will make since in the next chapter. Promise. Also- I have decided, that I will ::sigh:: add some romance. I just dont know which chapter I will put it on. Oh well, goodnight, also sorry for a little bit of OCCness. Flames are welcomed, and suggestions to!  
  
No preview of next chapter. "Chance" plays. _**  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
_ _  
  
  
_  
  
  
  



	4. Truth and what lies ahead in Curriculum ...

**_The Candidate of Veelas  
  
  
  
Ok guys, this isnt a chapter, however, I just want to get something clear, so you guys wont think its a mistake ^_~. Here is where I got a review from someone, but im not trying to be mean or anything to this reviewer, just wanted to point something out, however, I also have something for you readers.... sneak peek at next chapter on ver bottom! :  
  
Sent From No name (thats not the name he/she subbited, I just made that up) :  
  
_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!! Obviously none of you have really ever watched MK. There are so many mistakes. SPelling and everything else I could naem. Who the HELL was the pilot of Luhma-Klein during those 2 years. It's Erts VIRNY COCTEAU   
  
**_Yes Yes, i know Erts took over after his brother died. I need to tell you though, im not finished with my story COMPLETELY. Im actually going to explain WHY Erts is piloting another few years in later chapters.   
  
Continue:  
  
_**I's Erts VIRNY COCTEAU not curoe. Clay never becomes a pilot he is an observer. Only ONE person can fit inside a Goddess otherwise Garu would have just hopped in and took Zero out of Eeva-Leena. Your spelling was also atrocious.   
  
**_Ok, I admit, you caught me with spelling Ert's last name wrong, and once again, im not TOTALLY done with my stories. Once again, I will explain about Clay. Its going to be a long story, trust me. ^_~   
As for my spelling T_T ::sigh:: your right. I looked over it and relized how many mistakes I made ::hits head:: stuiped stuiped stuiped! lol. For ONE person can fit inside the Ingrid, now thats not completely true. In the second episode, Curriculum 01, Garu was trying to get in the Ingrid yes, BUT the entrance to the Ingrid was completely shut off and was unable to be opened, because of a FUCTIONAL problem, they didn't say because only one person was in it, and when it finally did open, do you think it would take so much time for Garu to go inside the Ingrid and get Zero out, I mean, its a HUGE place and has lots of room, oh but then how would Garu just be able to pull him out and find him when its such a WIDE space, well, remember when the spirit of the goddess was holding him, then she let go of him and he started to flote away from her, well mabey he floated so far from her (or she pushed him) that he landed where the exit of the Ingrid was. So, mabey more then one person COULD enter the goddess, BUT it would have fatel injuries by doing so, like a part of your body broken, or death itself. Right?  
  
_**Zero is not that stupid he is actually  quite intelligent which is what some fans fail to notice.   
  
**_I agree with you on that, HOWEVER, you must admit, sometimes he can be quite clueless, and it happends most likely when things come up to you unexpectedly, and it happened so fast that it takes you awhile to put the peices togethor of what just happened, like when he tried helping the boy by putting him into his own goddess, and it happened so quickly (and like I said before, have fatel injuries and so much pain he couldnt think) taht it took him awhile to tell Hiead what happened. And for the test, mabey he is quite intellegent, but he has trouble putting it on paper. Who knows? Im just putting up in my stories of what I think. Im not 100% sure that more then one person can enter a goddess, but I THINK its possible.   
  
_**What would be the whole freaknig point of having training if they had to become a pilot through a test. They compete for the top spots in the candidate ranks but the pilots are chosen by GOA.  
  
**_ Well, sometimes you need to know things on what to say to your repairer on how to launch, what problems you have in your Ingrid, how to actually MOVE your Ingrid (there might be more then to just move around your Ingrid) etc. As for they are chosen by G.O.A, yes, BUT Azuma is part of GOA, mabey they needed a judge who was a proffesinal, who took notes of each candidate, and handed them to the HIGHER rankers of GOA and GIS, and as for the former pilots, there also proffesionals and they no what it takes to be a Pilot because they USED to be, so mabey both GOA and GIS needed to know what the Pilots thought over each candidate, and if they had what it takes.   
  
Well just wanted to clear that up. I wasnt trying to be mean, I just wanted to straighten things up a bit, but besides that, thank you for the review, I appreciate it! ^_^   
  
Oh and readers, I have a little Introduction of what happening in the next chapter, so just scroll down and youll see it! ^_^  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The legend is slowly coming in to place. The boy is injured, and slowly his past starts to unfold. He can see visions of spirits, that once where and still are. Something is wrong with a Pilot, and now knows what he must do, with regret of doing so. The goddess is waiting.... to show.  
  
Curriculem 03 : Gone  
  
With those with Wings fly to your dreams.  
_**  
  
****  
  



End file.
